¡Que el viento sople a tu favor!
by Castelfly
Summary: Nami es una chica que ha dejado todo por ir en busca de una vida mejor, pero tras fracasar al confiar en la persona incorrecta se ve obligada a tomar a como de lugar un puesto en una tripulación que para todo el mundo no es más que una vieja leyenda en el mundo pirata. "Somos lo que hacemos, no pidas perdón." AU Antiguo mundo pirata.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I: "Apesta a traición."**

Tortuga era conocida como una isla de perdición, cientos de piratas dejaban sus barcos a diario en sus costas para disfrutar de las maravillas que ofrecía dicho lugar. ¿Qué mejor lugar para un pirata que una tierra sin ley?

Los bares llenos hasta más no poder, y no era la excepción para el " _Black Hole_ ", que a pesar de ser medio día, se encontraba lleno hasta las trancas de malolientes borrachos y los peores criminales del bajo mundo.

El chocar de los vasos, gritos y cantos a medio entender llenaban el lugar, risas y peleas retumbando por las paredes fue lo que llamó la atención de cierta peli naranja que rondaba por la ciudad. " _Es aquí._ " pensó mientras cubría su larga cabellera con su capucha para luego ingresar entre un grupo de hombres a medio tambalear, se refugió en una esquina, tomando asiento en una mesa ocupada por mujeres con vestidos rasgados y ojos desenfocados, buscó con su mirada en cada centímetro de aquel maloliente lugar hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

Eustass Kid, era conocido por ser un verdadero hijo de puta, pero aquel mal nacido era el boleto de ida perfecto para aquella chica que había dejado su hogar en busca de una nueva vida. Sin pensarlo más de la cuenta, Nami se dirigió con paso firme hacia aquella mesa al extremo opuesto de donde ella se encontraba, con un simple movimiento tomó una silla desocupada y tomó asiento en una mesa redonda silenciando a una tripulación a la cual ningún hombre con sus pelotas bien puestas se atrevía a irrumpir.

—Eres Kid. –afirmó la chica sin temor alguno, se acomodó la capa sobre su cabeza y dejó sobre la mesa lo que parecía ser el pergamino de un mapa a la vista de los ocupantes. —Hicimos un trato.

Las risas rompieron el silencio, y a su vez, en la taberna tomaba lugar una inédita mudez acompañada de ojos curiosos.

— ¿Un trato? – dijo el aludido tomando aquel papel amarillento para verlo de cerca y luego guardarlo en su bolsillo. —No recuerdo ningún trato. ¡Eh! ¿Qué pasó con la música?

El grito de aquel capitán fue suficiente para que el bullicio del lugar se retomara.

 _"_ _No confíes en piratas"_ Nojiko se lo dijo mil veces.

—Estás de coña… Dijiste que me llevarías a cambio del mapa. – murmuró Nami con la mandíbula tensa mientras le desafiaba con la mirada a medio cubrir por la amplia capucha. Hizo el ademán de levantar su brazo para arrebatarle el valioso pergamino pero una mano la detuvo en de camino y la atrajo hacia atrás.

—Ya no eres bienvenida aquí, gatita. – el tono arrogante de Killer, más conocido en los mares como el Soldado masacre, apretaba en agarre sobre la joven, que observando a su alrededor, maldijo a verse acorralada. —El capitán no trata con prostitutas.

Con el corazón a mil por hora y la rabia hirviendo, Nami zafó su agarre y salió con paso decidido de aquel lugar, siendo seguida por los gritos y risas de todo aquel que había visto la pequeña escena. Había perdido su oportunidad, la única que había tenido en cuatro largos años… " _Al menos he conservado la vida._ " Pensó mientras apoyaba la espalda en la sucia madera de la fachada y dejaba salir un tembloroso suspiro cargado de ira y miedo.

—Prostituta… ¡La que te ha parido! -Le gritó a nadie en específico para luego cerrar sus ojos y evitar echarse a llorar en plena calle principal. Había sido suficiente humillación por un día.

Mientras tanto, en el amplio y precario puerto de tan famosa isla, un enorme y temido barco atracaba llamando la atención de uno que otro lugareño. Las velas y el Jolly Roger anunciaban que una antigua leyenda era más que rumores que se susurraban con temor en el bajo mundo de la piratería, las canciones que se habían creado en su honor hablaban de algo real y por un segundo el viento dejó de soplar anunciando la llegada del rey.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! Soy nueva por estos rumbos y por fin me animé a escribir una historia que hace un tiempo me está rondando por la cabeza, tras varios intentos fallidos.**

 **Esto no será como el mundo que conocemos en donde conocimos a nuestros queridos Mugiwara, tendrá lugar en una mezcla del antiguo mundo pirata con algunos toques del mundo One piece. Espero que todo se vaya elaborando según planeo, pero para dudas, mis parejas favoritas son el LuNa y el ZoRo.**

 **Espero sus reviews, las criticas constructivas siempre son bienvenidas y no tengan dudas en dejarlas.**

 ***** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de la maravillosa imaginación de Oda y sólo los tomo prestados para fines recreativos.**

 **P.D: El nombre y algunas frasecillas me las he tomado prestadas de Mägo de Oz, quienes me inspiran en momentos de escritura.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II: "Se abre una ventana."**

 _Seis días atrás._

Manos ágiles se habían hecho de un botín tan valioso como cualquier joya perdida de la corona, y Nami sonreía complacida mientras guardaba aquel mapa entre sus ropas. Había conseguido hacer un trato mediante un mercante que había conocido hace un par de meses y por fin tenía buenas noticias y un trato que podría cambiarlo todo. El mapa que poseía tenía información valiosa sobre corrientes marinas que muy pocas personas conocían, y claramente, no dudó en tomar prestado dicho mapa.

Sin embargo, días más tarde, aquel mapa sería confiscado por el pirata más despiadado que se pudo cruzar en su camino.

 _En Tortuga._

—¡Oi, Zoro! – la voz de Luffy derrochaba alegría, se encontraba en su quinta ronda de bebidas a plena luz del día en una taberna de bajo perfil situada cerca de la costa. —¿No que teníamos que reunir hombres? ¡No te duermas, Zoro!

Las risas de lo que parecía ser su tripulación llenaron el pequeño lugar, mientras que un cabreado Zoro que no lograba descansar en paz, terminaba su botella de sake con un gruñido.

—Ya te oí, no tienes que gritar. – respondió aquel hombre de cabellos verdes, abriendo un ojo ya que el otro tenía una enorme cicatriz que cruzaba de forma vertical agregándole un aire de malas pulgas mientras fruncía su entre cejo. —Aquí no encontraremos a nadie, de todas formas. El _Black Hole_ debe estar cerca. –agregó mientras de mala gana se ponía de pie acomodando tres espadas en su cintura y se dirigía hacia la salida. —Traeré a tus veinte hombres, y luego me dejarás dormir en paz.

—Claro, claro. – respondió entre risas para luego mirar a un enorme hombre de pronunciados músculos situad a su lado para agregar. —Franky, ve con él. Los necesitamos pronto, no vaya a ser que se pierda y nos haga recorrer la isla entera para traerlo de vuelta.

Nuevamente las risas llenaron el lugar para molestia del espadachín. Mientras tanto, sentada en la barra, Nami oía la conversación un tanto confusa evitando dirigir por completo su mirada hacia el grupo que ocupaba una mesa en centro del pequeño bar. Había oído los rumores, como cada persona que se había aventurado en el mar, pero lo que veían sus ojos no era para nada lo que esperaba.

 _"_ _Cuando veas entre la niebla un barco que te invita a festejar, más vale que las velas hayas de desplegar si no quieres la ira del Rey pirata desatar."_

La joven frunció su ceño, había visto aquel barco hace un par de horas en la costa y no parecía nada de temer. Es más, hasta pesó que de una broma se trataba al ver los colores de un presuntuoso león que adornada la proa de un llamativo navío. Recordó nuevamente la frase que repetían piratas caídos en sus momentos de ebriedad y entonces asumió que lo de "invitar a festejar" no hacía más que una referencia al colorido del barco.

Suspiró frustrada, había seguido a la tripulación por la cual media ciudad susurraba con temor pensando que tendría una nueva oportunidad de conseguir un viaje seguro hacia lo que muchos llamaban "nuevo mundo" pero la decepción al ver una tripulación para nada común la hizo tragar de un golpe el contenido de su jarra par luego abandonar el lugar.

Sus pasos la guiaron nuevamente hacia el bar en donde había perdido su dignidad horas atrás, "¿Qué hago aquí?" se preguntó mientras cruzaba la puerta, esta vez sin su capucha sobre la cabeza, la curiosidad la había llevado de vuelta hacia donde se debería haber dirigido cierto hombre hace un tiempo atrás. Se sorprendió al ver la enorme fila de hombres, quienes a su vez, peleaban entre ellos por mantener un lugar más adelante.

—Hey, viejo ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó mientras se dirigía hacia la barra para tomar un lugar discreto.

Entre risas y miradas sucias, un hombre de avanzada edad que limpiaba con un trapo sucio una jarra miró a Nami acercándose más de lo necesario. —Ese que ves ahí, jovencita –dijo señalando con un movimiento de cabeza hacia el hombre peli verde que se situaba arriba de una mesa sentado de brazos y piernas cruzadas — Es el comandante del rey pirata, y está buscando hombres para llevarlos al nuevo mundo, quien sabe para qué.

Nami abrió los ojos en sorpresa mirando en dirección de Zoro, quien observaba con ojo sigiloso a los postulantes y rechazaba a quien no le convencía, mientras que a su lado, sentado en una silla el enorme hombre que había salido tras él apuntaba en una libreta a los afortunados que eran elegidos.

—¿Has dicho nuevo mundo? ¿Para qué? – preguntó demasiado ansiosa.

—Te he dicho que no lo sé, ¿vas a beber o qué? – respondió el hombre con su aliento podrido mientras Nami se levantaba de su lugar y se dirigía a la fila. —¡Oye, no seas estúpida! Las mujeres de hoy en día ni siquiera valoran su cabeza…

Tal vez pecaba de impulsiva, pero tras oír que el rumbo de aquella extraña tripulación era el nuevo mundo no dudó en ponerse en marcha pero entonces un hombre de cabellos rojos como el fuego llamó su atención y se encaminó sin prisa hacia aquel mal nacido que le había arrebatado su valioso mapa.

—Así que Roronoa Zoro está en busca de veinte almas para llevarlos al infierno, ¿no te da vergüenza? ¿O es que tu capitán se ha hartado de los inútiles de siempre y los ha de cambiar?

El silencio se hizo presente por segunda vez en el día dentro de aquel agujero de perdición. Kid se plantaba frente a Zoro quien lo ignoraba y seguía evaluando a otro postulante. Susurros para nada discretos se alzaban y más de un hombre se retiraba en sigilo de su lugar en la fila, la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo pero tanto Franky como Zoro continuaban en lo suyo.

La sonrisa ladina socarrona de Kid se hizo presente y su puño adornado de acero aterrizó con fuerza sobre la mesa en donde el espadachín se encontraba hace sólo dos segundos, quien sonrió molesto tras haber saltado un lado dirigiendo por primera vez su mirada hacia el hombre. Todo pasó tan rápido que Nami se congeló en su lugar mientras sostenía con fuerza el mapa que había recuperado en medio de la conmoción llamando así la atención del capitán, quien ignoró a los gritos de enojo que emitía Franky.

Así es, no se iría de ahí sin su preciado mapa de vuelta. No dudó un segundo en poner a trabajar sus hábiles manos de ladrona para obtener de nuevo su tesoro, pero no contaba con ser testigo de tal arrebato por parte del capitán.

—¿Qué crees que haces? – gruñó Kid hacia la ladrona que le había arrebatado aquel valioso mapa, estiró su mano hacia la peli naranja tomándola del cuello con ademán de quitarle el aire pero entonces la puerta hizo eco ante tal silencio tenso dejando entrar al joven rey pirata seguido por su tripulación.

Los pasos resonaron sobre la madera que crujía alimentando así el ambiente denso del enorme lugar. El hombre moreno de cabello negro que casi llegaba hasta sus hombros lucía una camisa abierta dejando ver una enorme cicatriz en forma de equis que cruzaba su pecho y abdomen, un símbolo reconocido por todo pirata como el portador de la corona del mar. Sin embargo la ausencia de un conocido sombrero de paja del cual hablaban las leyendas hizo dudar a más de un borracho sobre si se trataba o no de quien todos temían y respetaban a la vez.

Los segundos pasaban, y Luffy no emitía palabra. Su mirada fría como el hielo se trasmitía en un par de ojos negros como la noche, su mandíbula tensa y paso firme hizo que cada persona a su paso automáticamente dejara libre el camino.

—Eustass Kid. – pronunció con voz ronca y firme, mientras su mirada se calaba en sus ojos para luego posarla en la joven que aún se encontraba prisionera. —¿Ahora te dedicas a asesinar mujeres? No sé por qué no me sorprende.

—Mugiwara. – respondió el aludido escupiendo a un lado mientras aflojaba el agarre de su presa pues ahora tenía algo más interesante frente a él. —Te he estado buscando. Tenemos un asunto pendiente.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Nami salió del lugar lo más rápido posible al momento en que el ataque por parte del capitán que la había estafado se hacía presente.

Los gritos y aullidos de euforia por ver una pelea entre dos grandes piratas eran ensordecedores, pero Nami no oía nada más que su pulso acelerado que retumbaba en sus oídos. Había estado a punto de ser ahorcada por Kid y una vez que se hubo alejado lo suficiente, se detuvo en busca de aire llevando su mano hacia su cuello mientras se inclinaba cerrando los ojos.

La imagen de aquel hombre de cabellos azabache no coincidía para nada con el que había visto minutos atrás, entre más pensaba, más se calaba en su mente aquella mirada helada que había congelado sus huesos, aquella presencia imponente y temible, aquel frío que había sentido cuando las puertas se abrieron. Sin haberlo esperado, había sido testigo del temido rey pirata.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **Aquí está el segundo capítulo, un poco más largo y pesado, lo sé. Pero de a poco me iré soltando a medida que la historia se acomoda bien.**

 ** _Narsil40:_ Tu teoría no anda mal, pero se vienen cosillas interesantes sobre aquel puesto. Y como ves, el famoso rey es Luffy. ¡Y gracias por ser la primer review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III: "Ladrón que roba a ladrón, cien años de perdón."**

Al pasar de las horas, una joven peli naranja decidió abandonar su escondite en medio de un callejón lo suficientemente sucio y mal oliente como para que nadie buscara por ahí. No es como si alguien fuera a buscarla de todas formas, pero en su mente sólo rondaba la idea de que le había robado a Kid, algo que nadie vivía para contar.

Lo que Nami desconocía, era lo que había dado a lugar en el _Blak Hole_ cuando ella salió corriendo por su vida. Una absurda pelea a golpe bruto se había iniciado por parte de Kid, quien atacó a Luffy con un puño enorme puño adornado de una reconocible prótesis de acero. Pero las cosas no se quedaron ahí, el temible rey pirata, se limitó a escupir un poco de sangre y con una sonrisa más que diabólica se abalanzó a su oponente.

Los gritos y apuestas comenzaron a correr, provocando el caos inmediato en toda la basura humana que habitaba el agujero negro. Mientras tanto, ambas tripulaciones enemigas, observaban el espectáculo tomando asiento en un rincón opuesto del lugar.

—Jovencita.

La voz de un hombre sucio y ebrio con un lado de su rostro tatuado tomó por sorpresa a Nami, quien con pasos sigilosos se escondía en las sombras de la ciudad para escapar lo más rápido posible sin ser vista. Sus pasos se detuvieron de inmediato, y sin descubrir su cabeza del manto protector que le brindaba su capucha, tomó su navaja y apuntó sin vacilación la garganta del hombre que sólo se limitó a reír ante tal reacción, provocando que los tatuajes que decoraban su rostro se deformaran.

—No perdería mi tiempo si fuera tú. - continuó aquel hombre sin temor alguno, ignorando aquella afilada arma. —La tripulación zarpará en menos de treinta minutos.

—¿De qué estás hablando? – Nami, completamente confundida y asustada observó a ambos lados. —¿Quién eres?

—Nadie. – respondió dándole un pequeño sorbo a una botella prácticamente vacía que luego arrojó a sus pies. —Pero al igual que tú, sé oír conversaciones ajenas, y si no te das prisa, perderás un viaje al nuevo mundo.

Entonces, dio un paso atrás y alzó su mano en señal de despedida. —Buena suerte.

Sólo hizo falta que dos palabras fueran dichas para que Nami se adelantara a toda prisa hacia la costa, retomando por completo su misión que había sido tirada a la borda por semejante susto _"Corre, corre. ¡Que debes entrar ahí a como dé lugar!"_ Se repetía mentalmente mientras esperaba lograr llegar antes de que el barco fuera tripulado, olvidando por completo aquella extraña conversación.

—Mierda. – murmuró sin aliento al ver el desfile de hombres cargando provisiones para lo que se veía, sería un largo viaje. —Bien, al plan b.

Con paso firme y la cabeza en alto, Nami caminó directamente hacia un hombre que había visto en dos ocasiones ya. Ese cabello verde era inconfundible, y si aún podía persuadir o en el peor de los casos, rogar por ser llevada a su desino lo haría. Pero su valentía se desinfló apenas plantó sus pies ante el hombre.

—¿Eres Zoro, verdad? – preguntó con una voz que no reconoció como suya. El ligero temblor de sus manos y el tono agudo de sus palabras la hicieron cerrar los ojos y abrirlos luego de tomar una bocarada de aire, pero tras abrirlos notó que no había llamado la atención de aquel espadachín. —Te he hecho una pregunta, ¡hey!

—Si sabes quién soy, no deberías hacer preguntas estúpidas. – Zoro respondió mientras terminaba de revisar una enorme caja que era cargada por cinco tipos hacia el navío. —Largo de aquí, mujer. Estamos ocupados.

—¡Quiero subir a su barco!

Las risotadas de veinte hombres la tomaron por sorpresa y no pudo evitar el calor que se apoderó de sus mejillas mientras mantenía su vista fija en el ojo del peli verde, quien se mantenía firme en su lugar con expresión inescrutable.

—Oí que buscaban tripulación. – continuó ignorando los ojos que se posaban en ella con aires de burla y diversión. —Es cierto que no tengo un par de pelotas entre las piernas, pero soy buena trabajando y aprendo rápido.

—Podría servirnos para divertirnos, deja que suba. – se oía desde su espalda.

—Oh si, y aprende rápido, podría enseñarle unas cuantas cosas.- gritó otro desde la tabla.

—¿Una mujer en un barco? ¡Mal augurio! – se escuchaba tras la joven.

—¡Pongámosla en la proa desnu… - pero ese último comentario repugnante, no llegó a ser emitido, puesto que un hombre rubio con un solo ojo descubierto salía del barco callando su boca de una sola patada.

De cigarrillo en la boca y un elegante traje, aquel hombre dio una calada para luego botar el humo lentamente mientras diecinueve pares de ojos lo observaban congelados en sus lugares. —¿Alguien más quiere insultar a una dama en mi presencia?

—¡Oi, cocinerucho! ¡Que nos dejas sin tripulación! – gritó Zoro en su dirección mientras el hombre lo ignoraba y se dirigía hacia Nami.

—Sanji, cocinero del Thousand Sunny a su disposición, mi querida Dama. – dijo colocando una rodilla en el suelo y tomando la mano de la joven quien se la arrebató de inmediato. No lo había visto anteriormente con el resto, asumió entonces, que debía de cuidar el navío. —Pido perdón por el trato de estas bestias, incluyendo al marimo éste, pero no se preocupe porque sus almas pagarán por todo.

—Yo… yo… - Nami, completamente confundida por la actitud de Sanji, buscó nuevamente la mirada de Zoro que yacía tras el rubio con una mueca de disgusto. —¡Por favor! Necesito largarme de aquí, prometo no causar problemas, pero les ruego me den trabajo. ¡Haré lo que sea!

 _"A la mierda el orgullo, si Kid me descubre aquí o a cien kilómetros a la redonda del ancho mar. Me mata, me despedaza y me da de comer a los tiburones."_

Y sí, había rogado por su vida. Algo que jamás, jamás de los jamases la joven peli naranja había hecho. Y tal parecía que sus súplicas eran escuchadas por Oda, pensó mientras Zoro la observaba en silencio manteniendo su mirada.

—¿Qué opina, capitán? – soltó de forma inesperada el espadachín, mientras Sanji se ponía de pie y observaba en dirección a la espalda de Nami.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, el famoso rey pirata estaba justo detrás de ella y sin pensarlo se giró para encontrar un par de ojos tan profundos como los que había visto ingresar en el _Black Hole_ que la estudiaban con un ceño fruncido.

—Kid está como loco buscando a una ladrona de cabellos naranjas. – La voz de Luffy provocó estragos en el cuerpo de Nami, quien se congeló al instante. Y no era para menos, el sólo tono amenazador del rey pirata hacía temblar a cualquiera. —Me ha gritado asegurando de perderla por mi culpa.

—¿Quieres que le arranque la cabeza? – ofreció Zoro mientras desenvainaba unos centímetros de su katana. —No ha dejado de hablar idioteces.

—Deja que suba. – Sentenció el capitán apartando la mirada y continuando su camino hacia el barco, agregando mientras caminaba con un grito —¡Sanji, hombre! ¡Que tengo hambre!

Inmediatamente, todos volvieron a sus labores, incluido Sanji y Zoro. El primero, volvió a repetir una amenaza en voz alta para todo aquel que se atreviera a siquiera mirar a la joven, y el segundo guardó su espada para continuar inspeccionando el cargamento.

—Si yo fuera tú, subiría antes que ese mal nacido de Kid se pasee por aquí. – murmuró de mal humor una voz ya conocida. — O antes que uno de estos se amotine.

La voz de Zoro sacó de aquel trance a Nami, quien no sin antes darle una mala mirada por la amenaza hecha un minuto, se encaminó lo más rápido posible al Thousand Sunny. _"¿En qué diablos me he metido?"_ pensaba a medida que avanzaba bajo la mirada de los nuevos tripulantes.

* * *

 _ **Primero que nada, quiero dar gracias a los mensajitos de apoyo. Cuando veo que hay una nueva review me pongo SUPER nerviosa y ansiosa al mismo tiempo, pero es una sensación muy linda.**_

 **Narsil40:** Para todo hay una explicación, don´t worry, no dejaré nada al azar, mucho menos el sombrero de paja. Pero si alguna vez se me escapa algo, me encantaría que me lo hicieran saber ;)

 **NuriNami** : Lo de mezclar One Piece con el antiguo mundo pirata me surgió de un momento a otro y me ha encantado, lo único que me tiene un poco indecisa son las apariencias y habilidades de algunos personajes, pero ya pensaré en algo, no quiero arrebatarle la esencia a nadie.

 _ **P.D: Me gusta actualizar rápido porque me la paso pensando y cuando se me vienen ideas a la cabeza no puedo esperar para escribir, pero si un bloqueo se me cruza, sólo pido paciencia! :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV: "Tratos sucios".**

El _Thousand Sunny_ navegaba majestuoso en medio de un caluroso día de verano, las olas mecían el imponente navío que a pesar de tener un aire desgastado y colores desvaídos que un día habían mostrado vida, ahora sólo quedaba un viejo rastro de lo que en un buen tiempo fue. Lo lúgubre del enorme león amarillo era adornado en su cima por el cuerpo relajado de cierto capitán pirata que miraba hacia el horizonte sin preocupación aparente alguna.

Mientras tanto, en el interior del barco, la cocina era irrumpida silenciosamente por una peli naranja que creía haber pasado desapercibida.

—¿No debería estar usted en sus aposentos?

Nami dejó caer un par de platos que había acumulado en su habitación puesto que no compartía ni la comida con el resto, giró su cuerpo mientras se alejada dos pasos lejos de aquella voz. Tuvo que alzar la mirada ante tal tripulante sumamente alto para encontrar al par de ojos que le ejercían tal pregunta, soltando un suspiro de alivio.

—Creí que era uno de los idiotas borrachos de Tortuga. - se disculpó rápidamente para luego limpiar el desastre que había dejado.

El aludido ladeó su cabeza con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. —Aunque me sienta alagado al no verme dentro de aquel grupo ante sus ojos, le rogaría que respondiera a mi pregunta. – insistió mientras tomaba asiento en un taburete y vaciaba un poco de agua en una taza para luego beber un sorbo sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la joven.

—Le he visto entrar con el capitán al _Black Hole,_ junto con el hombre ese de nariz larga y el hombre peludo. –respondió tirando los restos de porcelana barata a la basura _._ —Y si por "aposentos" se refiere al cuartucho de ratas, que por cierto me han hecho limpiar y ordenar sola, en estos momentos no me apetece seguir viendo como roedores asquerosos continúan intentando colarse por los agujeros que he tapado.

Farfulló molesta mientras recordaba la extraña conversación que había tenido con el capitán al preguntar dónde dormiría, mas no hizo más que estremecer su cuerpo tras revivir la segunda opción que había para pasar la noche.

 _"—Tú decides. – dijo ya sin paciencia un Rey pirata fastidiado ante la actitud de la joven que había dejado entrar a su navío, decisión de la que se había arrepentido apenas abrió la boca para criticar lo sucio y viejo que estaba su amado Tousand Sunny. —Te quedas con el cuarto que te doy, o duermes en las literas junto a los nuevos."_

A Nami no le quedó de otra que pasar la noche entera limpiando para lograr obtener un lugar apartado en donde no sería molestada por salvajes piratas que algún día habían tenido tiempos de gloria. Mientras maldecía entre polvo y telarañas, se había preguntado en más de una ocasión en dónde había quedado aquel hombre alegre que había visto en la taberna, habría preferido pasar aquel viaje en compañía de un idiota en vez de aquel horrible tirano malhumorado que había tomado su lugar.

—Lamento no haberme presentado antes, soy Brook. Y si me permite darle un consejo, no me pasearía por el barco mientras la nueva tripulación permanezca aquí. Ya sabe lo que una mujer provoca entre tantos hambrientos de aventuras. Por cierto, me haría el honor de enseñarme sus…

—Si quieres llegar al siguiente puerto, cierra la puta boca.

Nami se giró al reconocer aquella voz con cierto aire de tranquilidad. —Eres Sanji.- dijo un poco más animada.

El hombre rubio estuvo a punto de lanzarse al suelo ante aquel reconocimiento por parte de la bella joven que tenía frente a él, pero se limitó a sonreír con notable rubor y asentir como si de un perrito entrenado se tratase intentando con todas sus fuerzas mantener la compostura. —Lamento informarle, que el pervertido éste tiene razón, bella dama.

—Nami, sólo llámenme Nami, por favor.

—Yohohoho, suelo tenerla mi estimado. – dijo el alto y delgado hombre mientras reía y continuaba bebiendo el té. —No queremos que nada malo le pase a las mujeres de la tripulación.

—¿"Las"? – preguntó confundida Nami, con cierta ilusión plasmada en el rostro esperando encontrar a otra mujer con quien al menos compartir momentos de aburrimiento. Pero la respuesta de Sanji desinfló aquel pensamiento de inmediato.

—Robin, nuestra querida arqueóloga, se encuentra en estos momentos con un grupo de amigos bastante confiables, se reincorporará al barco cuando sea seguro para ella. – Sanji respondió mientras encendía un cigarrillo. —Es por eso que Luffy no te quiere fuera de tu habitación.

—Basta de charlas. – Zoro irrumpió en la cocina provocando un incómodo silencio, y antes de que Sanji se abalanzara a él con el pretexto perfecto para iniciar una pelea, agregó. —Tú. –dijo viendo a Nami. —A tu habitación.

Había oído esa frase las últimas dos semanas, cada vez que se escabullía mientras la tripulación se encontraba en cubierta y encontraba algo que hacer se le cruzaba cierto hombre de malas pulgas provocando que rodara sus ojos y se marchara con pasos pesados de vuelta al "cuarto de ratas" como ella había bautizado.

Y no es que quisiera llevarle la contraria, sólo se aburría bastante con sólo un par de salidas durante el día que iban directamente del baño a su habitación, siempre escoltada por aquel hombre enorme, bastante peludo para su gusto. Para su sorpresa aquel hombre mucho más alta que ella era bastante agradable y hasta bordeaba lo adorable, tras un par de pláticas había descubierto que su nombre era Tony Tony Chopper y que no era ni más ni menos que el doctor de la tripulación.

Y así, día tras día intentaba una nueva forma de seguir explorando el lugar sin ser descubierta, acción que tenía más que harto al espadachín.

—Ya va la tercera vez en el día que se escapa, ¿por qué no la dejamos libre y que vea a lo que se enfrenta? De todas formas el cocinero ya los amenazó a todos… – decía Zoro tras ingresar al cuarto de provisiones. —¿Oye, eso no se supone que es de reserva?

Luffy por su parte, se encontraba disfrutando de un rico jamón que había obtenido en Tortuga para una ocasión especial, como por ejemplo, cuando su misión terminara. Pero la ansiedad se la había ganado.

—Si la dejamos suelta –intentaba responder Luffy con la boca medio llena. —Se podría escapar.

—¿Y…? – Zoro fastidiado se apoyaba de brazos cruzados en el marco de la puerta observando como su amigo y capitán se zarpaba la pierna de jamón entera. —Es una mujer, ¿se te olvida por qué dejamos a Robin?

—No, no se me olvida. Pero la mujer tiene algo que Kid quería, ¿ya lo olvidaste? – respondió Luffy con un siniestro aire de seriedad, el mismo que tomaba cada vez que había alguien frente a él que no formara parte de sus Nakamas. —¿Acaso eres idiota, Zoro?

Suspirando ya cansado, el espadachín no tuvo de otra que resignarse a seguir en aquella absurda persecución.

—A veces me sorprendes, casi parece que piensas. –dijo imitando su tono amenazante mirándole fijamente provocando que el temido rey pirata comenzara a sudar sin moverse de su lugar. —Pero seguro fue Usopp quien te dio la idea. – comenzó mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia su capitán, quien por su parte retrocedía disimuladamente. —Ni si quiera sabes que lo primero que dijo al subir al barco fue _"no les daré mi mapa, así que ni lo intenten_ ". O tal vez lo sabes, capitán, y te importa una mierda que eso nos llegue a desviar de nuestro rumbo. ¿Por qué la dejaste subir?

Luffy, confundido ante aquella pregunta se congeló en su lugar frunciendo su ceño soltando una maldición entre dientes. —No lo sé. ¿Debía dejarla en Tortuga para que Kid la matara? Tú lo viste, la iba a matar sin dudarlo cuando entré al _Black Hole_.

—Cómo ha matado a cientos, ¿desde cuándo eso a ti te importa?

Un silencio se hizo lugar, mientras el capitán bajaba su mirada y su mandíbula se tensaba al son de sus puños. —No quiero ser igual a ellos. –respondió con furia contenida. —Al menos no voluntariamente. Y no te preocupes, recuperaré lo que es mío aunque me desgaste la vida en ello.

Nami, completamente congelada en su lugar, decidió retirarse tal como había llegado en sigilo tras haber oído aquella conversación. Sus pasos la llevaron a su habitación en donde se recostó observando el viejo techo mientras una presión en su pecho se hacía lugar.

—Será hipócrita… igual que tú, Nami. Igual que tú. –murmuró mal humorada hablando consigo misma girando su cuerpo para largar su frustración en soledad.

Abrió los ojos de golpe cuando sintió las risas y gritos inconfundibles de los hombres del barco, se había dormido. Sabía que la tripulación del rey pirata comía en el comedor principal situado en la cocina, pero el resto de salvajes, consumía en un comedor improvisado justo fuera de su "cuarto de ratas".

Cada día, indeseables molestaban en su puerta, al principio con claras intenciones de molestarla, dado a las amenazas de cocinero que no se tomaban muy en serio. Pero con el paso de los días, habían cambiado de dar toquecitos inocentes tras las paredes, a mover el cerrojo y sacudir la puerta intentando abrirla, hasta que Nami gritaba asustada y enojada que la dejasen en paz provocando aullidos de risas.

Con una maldición en los labios, volvió a cerrar los ojos, cuando recordó no haber trabado la puerta correctamente. Saltó de la cama a la puerta en un segundo, pero ya era tarde.

—Mira, pero qué preciosura… - los gritos del comedor se habían atenuado al descubrir que la puerta por fin había sido abierta, curiosos y morbosos se asomaban intentando mirar, mientras uno que otro se mantenía al margen en temor a las consecuencias de aquello. —¿Qué haces ahí parada? ¡Anda, quítate un poco de esos trapos y ven aquí!

—¡SANJI! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas en el momento justo antes de que unas callosas y enormes manos la callasen y tomaran con fuerza de la cintura. Su holgada y vieja ropa no había servido de mucho al momento de querer ocultar sus curvas ante tales bestias, puesto que uno de los hombres no dudó en arrancar con fuerza la ancha camisa que traía la peli naranja dejando al descubierto gran parte de su piel.

El forcejeo era inútil, pero Nami no era una princesita indefensa, sabía luchar, aunque con veinte tipos que la doblaban en peso era algo casi imposible zafarse de aquella situación. Rogaba que el cocinero, quien le había prestado ayuda anteriormente, hubiese oído su grito. Era lo único que le quedaba mientras gruesas gotas de lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

—¡Hija de puta! – gritó el corpulento hombre que la aprisionaba en sus brazos al sentir un golpe en su entre pierna, pero antes de que Nami pudiera salir de aquella situación, manos ajenas la volvían a contener en contra de su voluntad. La bofetada que recibió en su rostro sacó un quejido penoso, trayendo consigo una debilidad en sus piernas que casi la hace desfallecer de no ser por aquellos intrusos que la sostenían. —Te voy a enseñar a respetar.

—Por favor… por favor… no le diré nada al capitán, pero déjenme en paz – pedía Nami entre sollozos que intentaba reprimir con todas sus fuerzas pero le era imposible apaciguarse al anticipar lo que vendría a continuación. —Te lo suplico…

—Eso es, ruega. Ruega todo lo que quieras, pero las ganas de hacerte gritar no me las va a sacar nadie. – respondió el hombre mientras soltaba la hebilla de su pantalón, ignorando que un silencio aterrador se había hecho lugar en aquel comedor.

Los hombres que sostenían a Nami, la soltaron cómo si ésta emanara llamas, dejándola caer de golpe al tiempo que intentaba cubrir la desnudez de sus senos.

—¿¡Qué cojones están haciendo, inútiles!?

Aquel grupo de mal nacidos, había creído correr suerte al no ser oídos por el cocinero de la tripulación, quien no dudaría en socorrer a la joven mujer sin antes darle una buena paliza a cada uno de ellos. Lo que ellos ignoraban, era que no había sido más que otro quién había oído tal grito.

—Te di de comer. – lentos pasos se detenían en la espalda de aquel hombre, quien aún con hebilla en mano se giraba molesto ante la interrupción. —Te di un techo y un lugar a salvo lejos de la Marina. – continuaba la profunda voz que calaba en los huesos del sucio salvaje que no fue capaz más que de negar lentamente con la cabeza confundido. —¿Y así es cómo me pagas?

—¡A-ataquen! – dijo el sucio hombre con un temblor en su voz, siendo ignorado por el resto quienes se alejaban suplicando perdón por tal error. —Es nuestra oportunidad de amotinarnos, ¿no lo ven, pedazos de mierda?

Sus palabras fueron ignoradas por cada par de oídos en aquel barco, mientras el doctor de la tripulación se abría paso entre la multitud aterrada, encontró el par de ojos de Nami, a quién no dudó en socorrer.

—¿Sabes, Chopper? – dijo el capitán con un furia en su voz llamando la atención del doctor quien se encontraba arrodillado junto a una joven que no podía apartar su mirada del capitán. —Llegué a sentir remordimiento por reclutar veinte hombres para llevarlos como moneda de cambio.

—Luffy, aún los necesitamos.- respondió Chopper comprendiendo la dirección de sus palabras, al momento en que se detenía de inspeccionar a Nami visualmente. —No lograremos encontrar otro lugar para recoger a veinte más. Ya no hay tiempo.

—Lo sé, pero no hubo especificaciones sobre el estado de dichos "hombres", ¿verdad?

—Verdad. – afirmó el doctor con seriedad e ira tras revisar el rostro de Nami que comenzaba a hincharse.

Cual alma endemoniaba el Rey pirata observaba a sus presas con sigilo, ningún mal nacido se atrevía a intentar huir del barco, y no es como si pudieran hacerlo, puesto que Zoro y Sanji ya habían tomado su lugar entre las únicas dos salidas que había en aquel lugar. —Llévala a la enfermería. – sentenció finalmente el capitán con una fugaz y poderosa mirada a Nami, quien se estremeció al momento de hacer contacto visual con el par de ojos más profundo que había conocido. — Me haré cargo.

 _"Me haré cargo."_ dijo como si de una promesa se tratara, sin apartar los ojos de la joven peli naranja, quien se llenaba de aquel sentimiento de alivio y protección que creyó nunca volver a sentir.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **¡Gracias por sus reviews! Me emociona bastante esta historia y agradezco que apoyen ideas nuevas.**

 **Bueno, para comenzar, creo que ya se habrán dado cuenta que algunas apariencias han sido adaptadas por el bien del tiempo de la historia. Esto será algo crudo en muchos sentidos y vamos a llevarlo a un plano un poquito más realista en relación con el antiguo mundo pirata.**

 **Sobre el sombrero de Luffy, sólo diré que tiene relación directa a los hombres que está llevando a bordo.**

 **Y Nami, ¿será la navegante? ¿Quién navega actualmente? Se viene en el siguiente episodio, esos detallitos y más.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V: "Bruja a la vista."**

Una intranquila y silenciosa Nami se encontraba sentada en el enorme comedor mirando el plato que acababa de ser servido frente a ella, su vista viajaba lentamente entre su comida y el grupo de personas a su alrededor.

Por su parte, Franky le alzaba los pulgares en símbolo de apoyo con una amplia sonrisa, no había tratado mucho con el hombre, pero no había dudado en acercarse a ella para ofrecer su ayuda luego del incidente de hace unos días. Brook le dio un leve asentimiento de cabeza mientras tomaba asiento, Usopp mientras tanto la observaba frunciendo el entre cejo sin mucha gracia plasmada en el rostro, entre tanto, Chopper le sonreía levemente incitándola a comer, cosa que no había hecho mucho los últimos dos días.

—Si no comes, el capitán tomará tu plato. – murmuró con pocos ánimos Zoro tras beber un trago de su botella, quien ya se había cansado de aquel inusual silencio en el comedor, mientras que el nombrado capitán, ya había comenzado a devorar su comida sin ser parte de aquella incomodidad.

Nami parpadeó dirigiendo su mirada hacia el capitán, quien sentado en el extremo de la mesa devorada todo lo que Sanji ponía frente a él. La joven agachó la mirada, estaba cansada y avergonzada, pero sobre todo expuesta. Y no era para menos luego de aquel incidente hace pocos días atrás, cosa que la hizo permanecer en observación por parte de Chopper.

 _—¿Sabes, Chopper? – dijo Nami mientras el doctor aplicaba un ungüento en su mejilla morada. —Realmente detesto ser una molestia._

 _El hombre observó a su paciente con una sonrisa cálida y tomó asiento frente a ella antes de responder. —No eres una molestia. Y no deberías preocuparte por los piratas que te atacaron, Luffy les ha dado una paliza que tendrá a la mayoría inconsciente hasta que lleguemos a destino._

 _—Luffy… - susurró la mujer con aire ausente y luego de un instante continuó insegura de sus palabras. —Los vi en Tortuga. Antes de que entraran en el Black Hole, ¿sabes? Y él era… bueno, era diferente._

 _Chopper supo de inmediato a qué se refería Nami, mas no fue capaz de responder su pregunta con palabras, sólo le dedicó una triste sonrisa y dio por finalizado el asunto._

—Querida Nami, por favor prueba un poco, he preparado un exquisito platillo pensando en ti. –decía Sanji revoloteando a su alrededor con aire soñador.

—Ya, déjenla. Si no quiere comer, que no coma y ya. – replicó Usopp, quien no había dudado en mostrar su desacuerdo en invitar a la recién llegada a comer junto al resto. Según sus argumentos, no era alguien en quien confiar. —Tal vez extraña comer acompañada de ratas.

—Oye, estas siendo super grosero. – dijo Franky en tono molesto.

El comentario hostil no fue ignorado por el capitán, quien antes de que Nami pudiera responder tras haberse levantado de golpe abriendo la boca, golpeó la mesa con un puño y dijo seriamente.

—No volveremos a tener esta conversación. Tomé una decisión y desde hoy Nami puede comer con nosotros. – el capitán observó con ojos severos a Usopp para luego clavar sus ojos en Nami recorriendo con la mirada los rastros coloridos de un golpe en su rostro, recordatorio de lo sucedido. Mientras ella lo observaba con cierta curiosidad. —Toma asiento, y come. – agregó en un tomo ligeramente severo.

Decir que aquel ambiente era placentero, era una blasfemia, pero Monkey D. Luffy había sentenciado una nueva orden hace horas atrás que tomó por sorpresa a cierta joven, alegando que no era necesario que continuara oculta a los ojos de la tripulación de piratas que habían reclutado en Tortuga, puesto que se encontraban de vacaciones en las celdas que había preparado Franky en el navío, no sin antes, tener una ardua discusión con cierto hombre de nariz larga que se negaba a encarcelar a piratas que habían rondado libremente después de tres semanas.

 _—¿Te has parado a pensar qué habría pasado si hubiera sido Robin y no Nami? – preguntó un cabreado capitán que observaba con cara de pocos amigos a su tirador._

 _—Robin les habría pateado el trasero, seguro. – respondió el altivo hombre moreno con una sonrisa socarrona._

 _—¿En serio? – se entrometió Zoro con el sarcasmo salivando sus palabras. —¿A veinte ladrones, asesinos, violadores y borrachos al mismo tiempo? ¿O es que tengo que recordarte lo que significa ser un pirata en toda su regla y el por qué ellos están aquí? Te olvidas de que no todos son como nosotros._

Eso bastó para dejar sin palabras a un ya no muy feliz Usopp.

Luego de tal episodio incómodo en el comedor, Nami suspiró y comenzó a devorar su plato. Tras dos largos días de recuperación, ya no le dolía la mandíbula y se sentía hambrienta. El resto de los tripulantes le imitó iniciando una plática ligera para alivianar las cosas.

—¿Otra vez comienzan sin mí? – una voz familiar puso en modo de alerta a Nami, quien con ojos desorbitados volteó directamente hacia el dueño de dichas palabras.

—¡Torao, yo les dije que te esperáramos! Pero ya sabes cómo son.– anunció el capitán con su ya usual tono profundo y aburrido, pero sus alarmas se encendieron al notar la mirada del hombre con ojos furiosos que fulminaba a la joven sentada al otro extremo de la mesa. —Oi, Torao…

Mientras, el resto de tripulantes observaban a su capitán con aire cansado tras la horrible mentira que había soltado, luego de un minuto de silencio alzaron sus ojos para comprobar la fuente de aquella mudez.

—¿La gata ladrona? –dijo en un susurro Trafalgar Law totalmente confundido. —¿Qué cojones hace ella aquí?

Miradas corrían de un lado a otro, viajando del rostro descompuesto del moreno hacia la joven peli naranja que se situaba incómoda en su asiento.

—La recogimos en Tortuga, con la tropa de idiotas. – se apresuró en responder Zoro, quien recibió una mirada de pocos amigos por parte de Sanji y Nami por tal elección de palabras.

—No sabía… - comenzó Nami mientras se ponía de pie lentamente a la defensiva. —No sabía que él viajaba en su barco.

—¿Torao? – dijo Luffy inusualmente tranquilo mientras tomaba una pieza de carne y la llevaba a su boca. —Es nuestro navegante.

—Si por navegante te refieres a que ha visto uno que otro mapa y sabe ver una brújula, pues… - comentó Sanji dándole una calada a su cigarrillo desde la barra.

—¡No lo soy! – respondió el moreno acomodando su sombrero para luego apuntar a Luffy con un dedo. —¡Deja de insistir con eso de navegante, consigue uno propio, tengo mi tripulación y no pienso quedarme más tiempo del necesario aquí!

—Siento que ya hemos tenido que oír esto tantas veces – susurraba Chopper salvando su trocito de carne de las garras de su capitán. —¡Oi, Luffy!

Mientras una particular discusión se abría paso en la mesa de aquella tripulación, la joven se alejaba discretamente intentando no llamar la atención, acción que no pasó desapercibida por ninguno de ellos.

—¿A dónde vas, Nami? Tienes que terminar tu comida o Luffy… – intervino Franky sin levantar la vista de su plato al tiempo que el nombrado capitán se alzaba para alcanzar la comida abandonada y vaciarla en su bandeja. —Olvídalo.

La aludida se detuvo, asustada fijó su mirada en el recién llegado que se cruzaba de brazos y le dirigía una severa mirada desde ese par de ojos adornados por ojeras tan negras que casi, casi le asustaban.

—Puedes volver a tomar asiento. – dijo Trafalgar esbozando una media sonrisa aterradora. —Luego arreglaremos cuentas sobre lo que tomaste de mi barco.

—No tengo una pieza de oro, lo siento. – se apresuró a decir Nami con una pequeña sonrisa probando terreno, si bien la tripulación del rey pirata le incitaba a mantener sus humos por lo bajo, no sería dócil con Trafalgar. —Me lo he gastado todo en el viaje hasta Tortuga.

—¿¡Que hiciste qué!? – gritó Law con el rostro descompuesto para luego dirigirse a Luffy, quien observaba a ambos frunciendo su entre cejo intentando comprender sus palabras. —Si yo fuera tú, dejaría la bóveda del barco vigilada día y noche.

—¡Sabía que la había visto en algún lado! – gritó Usopp poniéndose de pie apuntando con un dedo a Nami. —¡Ahora sabes que no es de fiar, Luffy!

La discusión ya había dejado de ser graciosa para oídos de Nami, sabía que corría el riesgo de ser reconocida por los carteles repartidos por la Marina en todo el mundo con su rostro y una recompensa no menor, pero esperaba que piratas que viajaban hacia el nuevo mundo, pasaran por alto a una simple ladrona. Aunque tampoco esperaba encontrarse con el dueño del último botín del que se había hecho meses atrás, travesía que casi le cuesta la vida al ser descubierta y no ser capturada por simple suerte.

Estaba a palabras de ser expulsada de aquel navío o peor, ser llevada como compañía a unos no muy contentos prisioneros que ocupaban lugar en las bodegas del navío, pero de pronto una puerta se cerró de golpe llamando la atención de la joven.

El suave vaivén del barco había cambiado su ritmo, pero al parecer ninguno de los tripulantes se percataba de ello, sin pensarlo corrió hacia la puerta y se dirigió a toda prisa a cubierta.

—¡Se escapa! – gritó Usopp furioso. —¡Luffy!

—Ya, ya… - el capitán se levantó cansado por tal escena y seguido por el resto de los tripulantes se dirigieron tras la joven. —Nada de armas, Zoro. – advirtió ante el movimiento del espadachín que por poco desenvaina una de sus katana.

Mientras tanto, Nami se aferraba a la barandilla del Thousand Sunny cerrando sus ojos un segundo para luego negar con temor. La joven retrocedió tres pasos y dispuso a correr de vuelta al comedor pero el cuerpo del rey pirata le cerró el paso.

Alzó su mirada y se propuso mantener su voz firme, pero antes de comenzar a hablar su brazo fue aprisionado por Chopper de forma suave. —Lo siento, Nami. Pero el capitán quiere hablar contigo.

—¡Lo que sea puede esperar! – dijo con semblante serio- ¡Antes tienen que izar las velas y mover el barco! Cualquier navío al menos cinco kilómetros a la redonda se hundirá, una tormenta… no, no es una tormenta, es algo más grande…

—¿Qué estás balbuceando, mujer? – preguntó Zoro ubicándose a un lado de un silencioso capitán que observaba a la mujer con semblante sereno.

—¡Moved el barco! – la voz de Nami bordeaba la desesperación, y a decir verdad ante tanta calma por parte de aquella tripulación, su humor salvaje estaba volviendo a flote. —¡Pueden encerrarme en el cuarto de ratas si estoy equivocada, pero por favor, tienen que creerme! La presión del aire ha bajado y el oleaje…

—¡Basta! ¡No hay una sola nube en el cielo!– dijo Usopp aferrando el brazo libre de Nami —Luffy, ordena que la encerremos y-

—¡Suficiente!

La voz del capitán fue suficiente para callar todas aquellas voces que se peleaban por su atención. Con aquella mirada profunda, se acercó dos pasos hacia la joven que era prisionera por dos de sus Nakamas, una escena desagradable se le vino a la cabeza provocando que arrebatara ambos brazos prisioneros sobre Nami, quien mantenía su par de ojos marrones con una mirada desesperada y cargada de seguridad al mismo tiempo.

—Moved el barco. – ordenó dejando muda a su tripulación, quienes le observaban con la boca semi abierta. —Si ella miente, pueden volver a encerrarla en su… " _cuarto de ratas_ ".

—Veinte… - la voz de Nami sonó baja, tuvo que aclarar su garganta y apartar sus ojos de la mirada que le propinaba Luffy para probar nuevamente. —Veinte nudos al noroeste. A todo lo que del barco.

—Franky.

—Sí, capitán. – dijo firmemente el ingeniero y carpintero del barco para luego comenzar a ladrar a sus compañeros. —¡Ya oyeron al capitán! ¡Moved el culo, cabrones!

No hubo que decirlo dos veces.

A excepción de Trafalgar Law quien se encontraba vigilando a la joven peli naranja junto al barandal del navío, toda la tripulación del rey pirata se movió casi sin comunicarse a sus labores para cambiar el rumbo del Thousand Sunny, la calma que mostraba el mar les hacía dudar, pero habían viajado tanto que conocían bastante de los peligros que el manto azul podría brindar.

Veinte minutos habían transcurrido desde que habían fijado rumbo, y el silencio que llenaba la cubierta del barco era inquietante, para todos menos para cierta joven que fruncía su entre cejo al ver a lo lejos un navío.

—¿Eso es un barco de la Marina? – preguntó Brook ladeando su cabeza a Usopp, quien confirmaba con su catalejo y una mueca en el rostro.

—Vale, predijo que nos seguía la Marina. – respondió el tirador con sorna en sus palabras.

—Será bruja. – replicó Zoro rascando su nuca para luego bostezar.

—¿Preparamos una hoguera? – murmuró por lo bajo Usopp con la risa a flor de los labios.

Nami aferraba sus puños y se limitaba a observar aquel barco de bandera blanca que se situaba en el punto en donde ellos se situaban minutos atrás, había oído burlas así antes y no se habría detenido a insultarles, y sugerir por demás, que podrían meterse sus ideas por donde no sale el sol sólo por el hecho de que aquella tripulación la podía lanzar por la borda con sólo abrir la boca.

Pero no fue necesario nada para callar palabras necias más que el viento alzarse de forma repentina, provocando que pequeñas nubes que habían comenzado a apilarse, se volvieran cada vez más agresivas en absolutamente un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Mierda… - murmuró Trafalgar al observar el cielo oscurecer.

La lluvia comenzó a caer y los tripulantes se miraban unos a otros a hurtadillas, menos aquel capitán, que se mantenía de brazos cruzados sentado en un extremo del barco con su mirada fija en aquella mujer de cabellera naranja.

Un ciclón comenzó a tomar forma, y no era algo pequeño, nada común para los mares del Caribe que habían recorrido tantas veces. El viento extremadamente fuerte había dado pie a una enorme forma cónica que de haber estado en el rumbo anteriormente fijo, se habría hundido como por arte de magia. Como lo hizo el barco con aquel logo de la Marina.

—Ya. Es una bruja. – susurró Zoro.

.

.

.

—La tormenta apaciguó. –Susurró Chopper bastante cansado —Nos salvamos de una buena.

Brook sacudía su cabello que lucía un enorme afro, salpicando enormes gotas a Franky, quien se quitaba las botas y vaciaba en agua en suelo ya mojado para luego mezclarse en la conversación que mantenía la tripulación entre bromas y risas.

—De nada.

La voz de Nami hizo eco en los oídos de todos y sacó una carcajada de cierto capitán pirata que tomaba asiento en un enorme sitial. El ceño fruncido de la joven que arrojaba una toalla mojada al suelo se centró en aquella risa, la misma que había estado segura de oír en aquella isla en donde les vio por primera vez.

Pero tan rápido como llegó aquel momento, se fue. Luffy volvió a aquella máscara inescrutable al sentir aquella mirada sobre él y se dirigió a Franky. —¿Cuánto nos ha desviado del rumbo?

—No mucho, de hecho, si tenemos suerte podríamos encontrarnos con el resto de los Piratas de Heart. – respondió el hombre codeando a Law, quien por su parte observaba a Nami con mala cara.

—Si quieres que te agradezcamos por salvarte de paso, podrías antes devolverme lo que tomaste de mi barco. – atacó el moreno ante el incentivo de una nueva discusión.

Nami le devolvió la mirada a aquel hombre, estaba más repuesta y no tenía ganas de volver a ser llamada "Bruja" o "Ladrona". —Ya te dije que lo gasté.

—¡Oi, oi! – Zoro dejaba su botella de sake vacía y apuntaba a ambos. —Callaos los dos. Lo que importa es que Robin podrá regresar pronto, nos queda poco menos de dos días. Y tú deberías agradecer que no quememos brujas.

—¡A quién llamas bruja, marimo! – gritó Sanji lanzando un plato vacío en la cabeza del espadachín que había logrado aumentar el mal humor de Nami ante la mención de la palabra "bruja".

.

.

.

El frío glacial se había manifestado tras la horrible tormenta, la noche era helada pero el cielo se lucía con un manto adornado con un mar de estrellas y una luna brillando en lo más alto.

Una mujer de cabello tan negro como la noche y mirada penetrante, se aferraba a la barandilla del navío con una sonrisa enigmática en sus labios.

—¿Crees que se hayan dado cuenta de que estamos cerca?

La voz desde su espalda, hizo que aquella mujer sonriera ampliamente, apoyando su rostro en la palma de su mano observando desde la distancia aquel navío que conocía bastante.

—Puede que cierto espadachín lo sepa, pero por lo que veo no ha dado el anuncio aún. – respondió en tono ligeramente soñador. —Si aumentamos la velocidad, podríamos saltar sobre la cubierta y tomar al resto por sorpresa.

La risa masculina de su acompañante se hizo presente y negó animadamente con la cabeza. —Lo dudo, Trafalgar reconoce el sonido de su nave a cualquier distancia, de hecho me parece extraño que no haya tomado un bote para escapar de las garras de Luffy.

Ésta vez, la risa de la mujer le hizo compañía. —El capitán no es tan malo.

—No, no lo es. – las risas se detuvieron a medida que se acercaban al Thousand Sunny. —Aunque solía ser divertido.

Aquella conversación finalizó tras la severa mirada que recibió por parte de aquella elegante mujer.

 _Continuará..._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Antes de comenzar con el capítulo, quiero darles mis más sinceras disculpas. He dejado esta historia por un tiempo debido a muchas cosas, pero acabo de tener el peor día de mi vida en mucho tiempo y la verdad reunir toda la frustración para sacar algo bueno funciona. No piensen que por ello esto está hecho con menos cariño, al contrario. Me ha dado la fuerza y el coraje necesario para escribir un capítulo que hace mucho no sabía como plasmar y aquí está por fin.**_

 _ **No los aburro más, y ahora por fin puedo continuar con el curso de esta travesía.**_

 _ **P.D.: Muchas gracias por sus palabras de aliento, leerlos es un sentimiento tan bonito que ni siquiera sé cómo explicarlo.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo VI: "Sucesos desafortunados."**

 _Meses atrás._

Si había un lugar en el Caribe peor que la isla Tortuga, ese era Port Royal. A diferencia de la concurrida isla con pase libre para cualquier tipo de mercader con procedencia dudosa, Port Royal reunía lo peor de lo peor que circulaba por los mares, y cómo era de esperarse para la tripulación del rey pirata, era un lugar que gustaba visitar para descansar y llenar su navío de provisiones antes de cualquier nueva aventura.

Piratas, corsarios y bucaneros llenaban las calles, y ninguno de ellos fue ajeno al navío de tan famoso capitán pirata que había sido proclamado Rey de los mares hace tan sólo un par de años atrás. A pesar de ser reconocidos y abiertamente bienvenidos en sus tantas visitas, ésta vez había algo diferente. Susurros y miradas de soslayo fueron percibidas por la tripulación apenas haber puesto un pie en tierra.

—No quiero sonar paranoico, pero ¿no sienten algo tenso el aire? – dijo un Usopp inseguro mientras se abría paso junto a sus compañeros en la bahía. —Juraría que nos miran con temor.

—Bah… tal vez oyeron que la Marina volvió a subir nuestras recompensas.

El argumento de Zoro no logró convencer al tirador, quien seguía alerta y argumentando una extraña enfermedad que no le permitía seguir en la a medida que se adentraban en la ciudad.

A la cabeza caminaba Luffy, quien observaba con aire ausente algún lugar para comer y tras varias miradas a sus tabernas favoritas, arrastró a Zoro a una con bastante bullicio.

—Si… vayan, yo creo que tengo una enfermedad rara, creo que me contagié de no-quiero-entrar-al-bar-por-problemas, los veo luego – gritó Usopp a lo lejos, quien había sido ignorado por su capitán y el espadachín.

El resto de los tripulantes se dispersó por la isla en busca de alguna explicación, había algo extraño sin dudas y la única mujer a bordo de la nave lo había sentido momentos antes de siquiera anclar.

—Franky, si no te molesta me gustaría que me acompañaras. – dijo la mujer tras ver a su capitán perderse en la multitud. —Hay algo aquí diferente a la última vez que pisamos esta tierra.

Nico Robin no estaba lejos de lo que realmente sucedía, y en realidad todos lo habían notado. Port Royal había sido tierra de nadie y de un hombre a la vez, siendo "reinada" hace un par de años por uno de los piratas más infames conocidos en el caribe, pero _Sodoma_ , quien poseía una reputación de lo más detestable junto a sus maleantes y prostitutas, había sucumbido ante el poder que el joven Rey pirata había desatado sobre él tras descubrir que Sodoma no sólo era un pirata de los que Luffy detestaba, si no que para su desgracia, había iniciado un contrabando de mujeres y niños.

Pero eso ya era parte del pasado, la bahía había permanecido bajo los dominios de la tripulación de "Los sombreros de paja", llevando incluso una réplica de su bandera en la plaza principal en honor a dicha hazaña realizada por el capitán. Bandera que había sido destrozada y que aparentemente nadie se había atrevido a tocar para retirar los restos deshechos que aún se movían al son del viento sin vida.

—Esto es malo. – susurró la mujer. —Debemos volver con el capitán.

Mientras tanto, en cierta taberna un puño impactaba con fuerza en la mandíbula de un hombre de mediana edad, provocando que éste cayera de espaldas inconsciente al instante. El autor de tal acción se acercó nuevamente a la barra tras acomodar su sombrero de paja y continuó comiendo, haciendo oídos sordos de los interminables gritos de pánico y furia por parte de los piratas a su alrededor.

—Viejo, ¿cuánto más tengo que esperar por una mugrosa botella de Sake?

—Lo-lo siento. Aquí no servimos Sake. – dijo un hombre ya mayor, con voz levemente temblorosa a pesar de aparentar ser un buen muro de músculo a pesar de su edad. —Y cómo les he pedido, por favor terminen lo que les serví y lárguense.

Zoro torció el gesto mirando la jarra de ron frente a él y de mala gana le dio un largo sorbo. Algo le decía que no estaban siendo bienvenidos en aquel lugar, pero tras mirar de reojo a su capitán decidió cerrar la boca y omitir comentarios al respecto.

* * *

—Se hace llamar "Ministro", es un viejo pirata que perdió todo y ganó mucho en la gran guerra hace unos años atrás. Ambas piernas las devoró un rey marino y ahora luce unas horribles patas de palo.

Robin escuchaba con atención al anciano frente a ella, quien con aire desconfiado y luego de recibir una gran cantidad de dinero a cambio de información decidió vender sus conocimientos a la mujer.

—Llegó aquí hace un tiempo, acompañado de una tripulación de cientos de hombres y la de Emperatriz pirata. Las malas lenguas dicen que tienen un trato, vaya a saber uno que cosas más. Pero eso no es lo importante.

—¿Hancock? ¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí? – soltó Robin confundida ante la mención de la mujer.

—Ministro está haciendo negocios, la mujer pirata lo sigue a todos lados, si te acercas estás muerto. Si yo fuera tú, me largaría ahora. –continuó bajando la voz con miedo en sus palabras. —¿Ves mujeres en este lugar?

Robin negó lentamente y su mueca fue de horror al notar a dónde se dirigía todo. —El negocio de blancas terminó. – dijo lentamente. —Nuestro capitán terminó con ello hace mucho tiempo.

—¿El rey pirata? Sí, sí. A penas dio media vuelta en su barco, Ministro se instaló en el puerto matando a quien se le cruzara. Ya te dije, mujer, lárguense antes que regrese a la isla y les corte la cabeza a todos.

No faltó mucho para que la tripulación se reuniera a modo de emergencia. La inusual actitud de las personas no fue algo para pasar por alto, y un Luffy confundido oía a Robin mientras ésta daba el reporte de lo sucedido.

—No sé, Robin. ¿Hablamos de la misma Hancock? – preguntó el capitán torciendo el gesto.

—No conozco otra, Luffy. Y antes de que preguntes, Ministro no está en la isla, pero creo saber dónde lo podemos encontrar.

El rumbo había sido fijado, y tras varios días de navegación un poco tensa los tripulantes del Thousand Sunny se asomaban en las costas de una isla muy peculiar, una isla que hace tan sólo unos meses era sólo habitada por mujeres.

—No me gusta esto. – dijo el capitán sobre la cabeza del viejo León que adornaba su navío.

Cientos de naves ancladas en las costas rocosas se imponían, la mirada de los miembros de la tripulación se situó en un puerto improvisado en donde parecía ser recibidos, y mientras acortaban distancia la silueta de una mujer ya conocida se presentaba ante ellos.

Boa Hancock los miraba con ojos fríos y angustia, e ignorando el saludo de su por siempre "amado" Luffy les dio la espalda con la orden de seguirle. Fue lo último que recordaron junto con el fuerte aroma que se despedía en el aire.

.

.

.

La cabeza le daba vueltas y a pesar de su sentido de hambruna constante, no podía más que sentir náuseas y un dolor de cabeza horrible. El desconcierto del hombre que yacía en el suelo se esfumó al ver a su tripulación despertar de la misma forma un par de segundos después, totalmente confundidos y desarmados se miraban unos a otros en total silencio intentando mantener el sentido de alerta al máximo al encontrarse solos en un enorme salón comedor.

—Bienvenidos.

La voz de un hombre ingresando al lugar hizo eco entre los invitados con sus pasos gracias a la madera que tocaba el suelo por él, observando cómo la tripulación frente sus ojos no lograban mantener una postura firme ante los incesables tambaleos de sus piernas.

—Pasará en un par de horas, el veneno de las flores que crecen en este lugar es fuerte si sabes cómo sacarles provecho. – continuó tras ver la obviedad de la situación que presentaban sus invitados. —Por favor, tomen asiento.

—¿Qué le hiciste a este lugar? – Soltó Luffy ignorando la invitación. —¿Y qué mierda le has hecho a Hancock?

—Cuida tu lengua, tenemos a una dama presente. – respondió mirando a Robin de manera lasciva. Acción que no pasó desapercibida por Zoro, quien cubrió a la mujer dando un paso frente a ella.

—Como te atrevas a mirarla otra vez, te corto la garganta.

La risa de Ministro fue cortada tras la llegada de la Emperatriz pirata, quien observaba desde una esquina del salón.

—Guarden silencio. – amenazó la mujer.

La mirada incrédula de Luffy llamó la atención de Ministro, quien ya aburrido de la actuación fue directo al grano.

—Seré breve, no los quiero más tiempo aquí del que ustedes quieren verme la cara. Así que hablaremos de negocios.

—No.

—Tu negativa no te llevará a ningún lado, rey pirata. – dijo Ministro escupiendo las palabras con desprecio. —No me interesa cazarlos, no soy estúpido y sé que si arranco sus cabezas de sus asquerosos cuerpos tendré a miles de piratas sobre mí y probablemente a la Marina, quienes parecen tenerles cierto… "aprecio" de una forma retorcida. Pero logré llamar tu atención gracias a la amabilidad de la señorita aquí presente y para dejar su territorio en paz, que naturalmente es lo que ambos desean, quiero algo a cambio.

—Te mataré.

—Tus amenazas no hacen más que alimentar mis ganas por seguir divirtiéndome con tus amigas.

La furia de Luffy amuentó tras sus palabras y luego de una mirada hacia la mujer de pie frente a ellos, no necesitó preguntar a Robin a qué se refería.

—Dame mil hombres. Y tienes a mil de ellas.

—¿Por qué no habríamos de matarte ahora mismo? – dijo Sanji luego de ponerse de pie y encender un cigarrillo. —Osas de ser un cobarde y esconderte tras mujeres. Destruyes un puerto vendiendo a sus habitantes para atraernos hasta aquí y no eres capaz de reunir tú mismo tu propia mierda.

—¡Silencio! – la voz temblorosa de Boa hizo callar al cocinero, quien cerrando los puños en furia, no hizo más que acatar dicha orden.

—Si ya terminaron su berrinche, se pueden largar. – dijo Ministro dándoles la espalda. —Por cierto, si intentan algo estúpido, o por si por alguna cosa del destino llegan sin mi pedido, las mataré a todas.

 _Continuará..._


End file.
